His Sweet Lady
by xoSereox
Summary: Serena Howlett is surprised to see that a childhood friend is causing chaos in the world; a friend whom she thought was dead. As a former assassin and X-Men, she is called in by the Avengers to help them with their newest threat. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Asgard, 1945_

"Help! Heeeeelp!" cried the shrill voice of a young girl who was running with all her might from a scary monster - really, it was just Sleipnir, Odin's many-legged foal. The little girl's emerald green gown billowed around her as she ran.

Loki was reclined in a tree, reading a book and eating an apple, when he heard the little girl cry for help. His book and apple disappeared as he jumped down from the tree and rushed to her aid. He scooped her up and held his hand up to Sleipnir. "That's enough!" he scolded the horse, who stopped and trotted at the ground with a neigh. "Are you all right?" he asked the little girl in his arms.

She was quivering, but managed a nod. "Y-Yes. Y-You saved me!"

Loki smiled. "There's nothing to fear from Sleipnir. He is hardly harmless, even when you threaten to take away his sugar cubes," he said. Still holding the little girl, he brought Sleipnir to the stables. Seeing that the horse was housed properly, he returned his attention to the little girl, placing her down outside of the stables. "Forgive me for neglecting you. What is your name, little one?" he asked with a kind smile.

"My name is Serena Howlett, Your Majesty," she said, knowing that he was one of Odin's two sons.

Loki smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure you meet you, my Lady. I am Loki." He looked down at her. She looked to be about nine years old, which would make her about ten years younger than he was. Her attire was like what Asgardian children would wear: a floor length gown in emerald green silk, the sleeves cut and tied off just at the slope of the shoulders in red ribbon, allowing the rest of the material to flow down to her wrists freely. The only accessories that showed she was not an Asgardian were around her neck and in her hair. Turquoise gems and feathers were braided into bouncy black curls; around her neck was a coyote claw pendant.

There were many guests in Asgard at that time, but Loki had an inkling that this child was here with the Native American God of Mischief, Coyote. Still, he had to ask... "Who is your guardian here, Miss Serena?"

"My grandfather Coyote," Serena said.

Loki smiled; he had been right. "And are you enjoying your stay here in Asgard?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"There is no need with formal titles, little one. You may call me Loki. Say, have you a secret place to play?" Loki asked.

"If it was a secret, why would I tell you?" Serena asked, her forest green eyes blinking up at him.

Another smile found its way onto Loki's lips. "That is very true, but judging by the tone of your voice, you have not found one. Luckily for you, I have and I am willing to show you it. You mustn't tell anymore though," he said with mock seriousness, watching with delight as her face lit up at the thought of a place she had yet to explore. Loki figured she had explored as much as Asgard as was possible.

"Yes! I promise not to!" she said, the brightest of smiles on her face. She could outshine Baldur, the God of the Sun.

Loki smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the gardens. Serena chattered away the entire time, so full of energy. As they walked through the gardens, she questioned him about the different flora she did not recognize and he gladly told her what was what. They walked out of the garden with Loki holding a bunch of flowers for her, including some lilac and lavender. Loki led her towards the forests and ultimately to an old tree that stood proud, with high branches that bowed and hanged down to the ground, creating a wide leafy curtain around its trunk. Loki led his little princess, a term he found fit for her, past the green curtain. The leaves shaded them, casting pale green light flecked with gold - fitting for two mischief makers. The tree gently reclines, its base covered in soft-looking mosses, as inviting as any bed or sofa. Neither Loki nor Serena could see outside, so no one could see them inside.

"What do you think?" Loki asked Serena as he sat down on the mossy sofa, placing the flowers down in front of him. He watched with pride as his little princess looked around their new hide out with amazement and excitement. For the next four or five hours she engaged him in games of make-belief and a touch of his magic.

The pale light that had streamed in darkened as the sun set. Loki was reclined back, his little princess fast asleep in his lap. His long fingers gently carded through her hair, being careful to not upset the flowers he had braided into her soft curls. Of course, his hair had been attacked by sprigs of lavender and lilac petals. He couldn't say no to such a cute, innocent face.

It was getting dark and Loki knew he must bring her back to the castle, or else her grandfather would worry. Coyote was not a being Loki wanted angry with him. Being careful not to disturb his little princess as she slept, Loki gently lifted Serena up into his arms and carried her out of their hideout, bringing her to the castle. She was slumbering still, her head on his shoulder, when he returned and brought her to her bedchambers, where Coyote was waiting. Loki gingerly handed her over to the Ancient Spirit of Mischief and left, knowing that tomorrow and the next day there would be more adventures for him and his little princess...

* * *

Two months had passed and the two were once again in their hideout, but Serena was not in the best of spirits as the sun begun to set. Loki noticed it and asked her what troubled her.

"Grandfather told me I will have to return to Earth in two days... my mother misses me and has gotten well," she said softly. Serena's mother, Coyote's daughter, had been unwell these past few months and had asked her father to watch over her daughter. "I don't want to go back..."

Loki sighed. "And why not? Surely you miss your mother."

"I do...but I'll miss you too," Serena pouted, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Loki smiled. "And I will miss you, my little princess. But it is not the end. I will visit you when I can and we can play on Earth. I will always be your friend," he said, leaning down and kissing her hair.

Two days passed and neither Loki nor Serena were happy that she had to depart. They had grown closer, finding his or her best friend in one another. And despite their age difference, they had strong feelings for each other. She crushed after her Asgardian Prince and he would do whatever to ensure the happiness of his little princess. Loki hugged Serena goodbye, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he slipped a book of poems into her hands. He stood beside his father and brother, watching her leave this realm with her grandfather...


	2. Chapter 2

_New York, 2012_

Serena Howlett woke with a start to the sound of her phone going off. She had been having such a nice dream too. The mutant reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, looking at the CallerID. _Nick Fury calling... _With a sigh, she flipped it open.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me at this hour, Director."

"I do. Turn on the news," Fury replied. He waited until he heard her sigh and fumble for the remote and turn the TV on. "Seems a childhood friend of yours is set on giving me a headache. I need you to suit up. Coulson will be arriving shortly to pick you up." Without giving her a chance to say anything, Fury ended the call.

Serena snapped her phone shut and would have been irritated by his bossiness, but the TV had caught her attention. The footage on the screen made her blood run cold. Eighty people had been brutally killed in the past three days by a man who called himself a god. A "god" named Loki Laufeyson, according to the news reporter. The man had been captured by Iron Man and Captain America, but people were still frightened and wondered what would happen next.

An image of the culprit came on the screen and Serena's world tilted violently until she felt sick. This wasn't the god she remembered...this wasn't her sweet Asgardian Prince... The Loki she knew wouldn't hurt a fly. She studied the image taken of him closely. He had aged a bit, looking more in his mid-twenties than in his late teens when she had last saw him. His hair had grown out, and while it was still slicked back, the ends fanned around his head. The biggest change in his features, Serena noted, were his eyes. Even on screen they were darkened with hatred and malice, and dark circles were evident through his pale skin.

What the hell had happened? The last Serena heard of Loki was that he had been killed. Her grandfather had told her that much. Yet clearly those were lies. Serena inwardly cursed herself for having believed Coyote. Serena always suspected that her grandfather did not like the close bond that she and Loki had shared, but she could never understand why. What would cause a great spirit like Coyote to lie to his only living relative? Serena was all he had left. The humans who raped and murdered her mother had seen to that. So why the lies?

Serena's head was spinning and she gripped at it. She needed to punch something. Or someone. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. She had answers to find out. She sprang from her bed and got suited up. By the time she zipped her duffle bag with clothing she would need, Agent Coulson had arrived.

She greeted him like she would an old friend. Coulson had been a great asset to Serena, especially when S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to take her out for her past crimes. His help, along with Professor Charles Xavier had saved her from being locked up. They couldn't kill her. Her mutation saw to it that she couldn't die. A trait she took from her father, Wolverine.

"You should read these," Coulson said to Serena, handing her a folder thick with papers and photos clipped together.

Serena read everything carefully. According to the reports, S.H.I.E.L.D. had had dealings with Loki in the past, but not directly. He had sent a sentient being, known as The Destroyer, to Earth to take out his brother Thor. Thor had returned to Asgard and the connection between the two worlds had been severed. Around this time, S.H.I.E.L.D. started their research on an object known as the Tesseract.

"Wasn't this the same thing that went down when Captain America took that HYDRA plane down?" Serena asked, glancing up at Coulson.

"Yes. Howard Stark found it in the bottom of the ocean when they were looking for Mr. Rogers," Coulson answered.

"You should have left it in the ocean..." Serena said.

Coulson smiled. "That's what Mr. Rogers said."

"So I take it you found Cap?" Serena asked, to which Coulson nodded. Serena went back to reading the file. None of this made sense to her. Why would Loki do this? By the time she finished reading through the file, they had reached the helicarrier. Agent Romanoff was waiting for them.

Serena grinned, seeing her old friend and fellow assassin. The two women hugged. "It's good to see you again, Rena," Natasha said, pulling back. "I wish this was a social visit, but it's not."

"It's good to see you too, Tasha. And yeah...so do I," Serena said. Alarms started sounding, causing Serena to wince at the sudden noise.

"Let's head inside, or else we'll have a hard time breathing," Natasha said with a smirk. The three headed inside. They were met by Director Fury and the other members of the Avengers. Fury was the first to shake Serena's hand.

"Howlett," he said with a nod, before introducing her to the others and them to her. "This is Serena Howlett. You might know her as the X-Men member Little Death."

Steve grinned. "Howlett? Are you by any chance related to James Howlett?" he asked, coming up to shake her hand.

Serena nodded. "James Howlett or Logan as he's known by now, is my father. You might also know him as Wolverine of the X-Men..." she said.

"Uhm. Wow. Who knew that fur ball could father such a beautiful woman," Tony Stark said, taking Serena's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "A pleasure to meet you," he smirked.

"Likewise," Serena said, not at all affected by his playboy wiles. She shook hands with Bruce Banner, who greeted her shyly. She walked over to Thor and smiled. "I will be surprised if you remember me..."

"I do remember you, Miss Howlett. I must admit though, your appearance here is a great surprise. I thought you had been killed," Thor said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her.

Serena raised a brow and frowned. "Interesting..." she murmured. "May I ask who told you I had been killed?"

"Your grandfather, Coyote."

Serena yanked her hand from Thor's with a growl and started pacing. "How _interesting_. My beloved _grandfather_ told me that _your_ brother had died! Yet Fury calls me today to tell me that he has committed multiple, gruesome crimes against this planet," she said. "What the hell happened?"

Thor sighed. "I'm not quite sure I understand your question, Miss Howlett..."

Serena snarled and stalked up to Thor. "What happened to _m-_ your brother?" she managed to snap out.

"I don't know. I honestly do not..."

"That's bullshit. Something happened to make your brother turn this evil. I know you know, Thor Odinson. ," Serena said. She had the God by the collar of his clothing.

"Miss Howlett, is this really necessary?" Steve asked, walking up to them, but Thor held his hand up, stopping Steve or anyone else from helping him.

"Other than his jealousy of me, I do not understand what has made Loki change so quickly," Thor said. "I'm only here to bring him back to Asgard. He is, after all, my brother."

"He has killed eighty people in three days," Natasha said.

"He's adopted..." Thor quickly retorted.

"What?" Serena asked her eyes wide.

Thor sighed. "Loki is adopted. Fa-" before he could explain further, Serena let him go and ran from the room.

"Shit! She's heading for his prison cell!" Natasha said, running after Serena. She couldn't stop her in time though. Serena slashed at the controls, the doors to the wing Loki was in slamming shut. "Sir, she's damaged the lock mechanism. I can't get through."

Fury frowned. "Let her go. I want to see this..." he said, bringing up the video feed from the security camera down in the wing.

Serena slowed down her pace as she got closer. By the time she reached the cell that Loki was held in, she was no longer out of breath.

"I hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me, because you failed miserably," Loki said, turning around to look at the woman who came down. He was expecting it to be the red head, but instead it was a ghost from his past. "...Serena."

Serena smiled. "You remember me..." she whispered.

Loki nearly gulped. She was supposed to be dead... in fact, he was counting on it. She couldn't be here. Not when his plans were going so well. He needed to push her away. He needed her to run to her lying grandfather, because at least there, she would be safe...

So he scoffed. "How could I forget such an annoying brat?" It hurt to see the flicker of pain in her eyes.

"W-What?" Serena asked.

Loki laughed cruelly. "You still think I'm your friend? It was all but a game to me. I had managed to fool everyone in Asgard, so I wanted to see if I could trick a foolish little girl into thinking I liked her and wanted to be her friend. Clearly, it worked. How pitiful," he sneered.

"You're lying." Serena tried to sound certain, but she couldn't tell if he was lying or not...

Loki rolled his eyes. "Is that your reply to everything? That I'm _lying_?" he mocked. "You mortals are so easy to manipulate. You're so weak, holding onto your pathetic convictions. You all forget that you have an innate desire to be submissive. You were made to be ruled.

Serena snarled. "Submissive? You think us submissive, though you no doubt submit yourself to the whims of an alien race known for anally raping Asgardians?"

Loki snarled at her. "Oh, this from a mewling quim that was willing to bend over to accomplish what she wanted? Was there no man you wouldn't pleasure to make yourself feel better about your mutation? Or was your need for acceptance so great that you are willing to sell your soul and body for it?" he hissed.

The color in Serena's face paled and she trembled at his words. How did he know about her past? And furthermore, how could he have become so cruel... Loki saw the effect his words had on her and had he been in his right mind, he would have regretted his words.

"You're a monster..." she whispered, turning on her heel and walking a few paces until she stopped to try and compose herself.

"I'm not the monster you have brought into your base," Loki sneered.

Serena spun around, her composure normal once again. "No, I didn't bring you here. You brought yourself." She headed for the stairs and stopped, but turned on her heel. "Goodbye, Loki," she said to him before bounding up the stairs. By the time she got to the room that the others were in, it was already too late. They were arguing with each other and then the explosion happened. That was the last thing Serena remembered until she woke up a few days later...

* * *

"So I missed all of the fun? Figures..." Serena murmured to Natasha, unraveling her bandages. She had been hit pretty hard by the explosion and her healing factor had a lot of damage to deal with.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot easier had you been there," Natasha said, resting against the back of the chair she sat in. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose you may," Serena said.

"What's the real story behind you and Loki?"

Serena paused in her unraveling. "He was my first friend...and first love. I met him in Asgard when my grandfather brought me there when I was nine. I thought we had something, but I guess not," she said, bitterness in her tone.

"You thought you had something with him? Could these be the reason why?" Natasha asked, holding up a little leather book. Serena's eyes widened and she took them from her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Fury ordered me to go through your things after your little...conversation with Loki a few days ago. I found this book of poems. Don't worry, only I've seen them."

Serena sighed, holding the little book in her hands. "What is going to happen to Loki?" she asked. She knew they had captured him.

"Thor brought him to Asgard, where he'll be tried and punished there for his crimes. Hopefully we won't have to deal with him ever again. He caused a lot of mayhem...," Natasha said, watching her friend gently stroke the cover to the book. The two women were silent for a few moments. "I've debriefed you, so you're free to go."

Serena nodded. "Thank you...sorry I couldn't be much help."

Natasha smiled. "It's fine. What's your plan?" she asked.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my grandfather. I want answers. He lied to me about Loki and he lied to Loki about me..." Serena murmured.

Natasha frowned. "Rena, why? Why are you doing this to yourself? I heard what Loki said to you. We all did. He doesn't care about you..."

Serena slammed her fist into the wall, causing Natasha to jump. "I don't believe that. I...I can't."

"But why?"

"Because...because I love him! Like you love Clint..." Serena whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Natasha moved to the bed and put her arm around her friend. "Shhhh, it's all right..." she murmured, comforting her.

After regaining her composure, Serena pulled away, wiping her face. "Sorry. Thank you for all you've done, Tash."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Other than Clint, you're the only other person who really understands me," Natasha said, offering her a smile, which Serena returned.

"It must be an assassin thing..." Serena mused, causing her friend to laugh. The two hugged and Serena stood up, slipping the little book into one of the pouches on her belt. "I best get going if I want to make it to my grandfather's by sundown," she said. "Catch ya later, Tash." With a wave of her gloved hand, Serena headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a five hour drive from where the helicarrier dropped Serena off to her grandfather's home. Serena made it there in three hours, speeding along the road on her motorcycle. Coyote lived deep within the Rockies - literally. Serena found her ancient grandfather sitting by the fire, smoking from his pipe.

Coyote was a thin, lanky man who always had a wild look to him. His long silver hair was pulled back into a messy braid. His buck skin clothing was stitched into his flesh as punishment by the other gods so that he could no longer shift into his animal form.

"Granddaughter," he greeted in his raspy voice as he opened his eyes, sharp gold hues staring at her.

"Grandfather," Serena replied. "Why did you lie to me about Loki? You told me he had died. More importantly, why did you tell him I had died when Mother did?"

Coyote puffed his pipe. "Sit." When she did, he grasped her hand and with his long thumbnail cut into her palm and held it over the fire, allowing a few drops to fall in before letting her hand go. Serena cradled it to her chest, slightly wincing at the pain. "There. Payment."

"Will you please tell me?" Serena asked.

"You wish to know why I lied to you about Loki?" Coyote asked, puffing again.

Serena nodded, not daring to say anything for fear that her annoyance would show in her tone of voice. She loved her grandfather, but at the present time, she was angry with him and wished he would stop playing games with her.

"Simple. He is unworthy."

She blinked. "Unworthy? He is the Asgardian God of Mischief! How could he be unworthy?" she asked.

"Ah. That is where you are wrong. He is not an Asgardian," Coyote said, holding a finger up at her and wiggling it.

Serena frowned, recalling how Thor said his brother was adopted. "Explain, if you will Grandfather."

Coyote stared into the fire and slowly refilled his pipe. He lit it and puffed a bit more before explaining. "Loki Laufeyson. The key is in his name. Surname."

"Laufeyson? Son of Laufey," Serena said, then her eyes widened. "He's the son of Laufey, the king of the Ice Giants?"

Coyote nodded. "Therefore, Unworthy. You are part goddess. He is giant."

Serena sighed. Of course. Now it all made sense. "I have been the mistress to the Son of the Devil himself and you had no issue. I have had a relationship with a human even though humans despise mutants, and still you had no issue. Yet the moment the biological son of a Frost Giant, but adoptive son of a God shows interest in me, you take it upon yourself to destroy any chance I have with him. Why?"

"He is unworthy," Coyote simply said.

Serena stood up quickly. "Unworthy? Unworthy! He is the only being I have completely loved with every fiber of my soul and being and who did not use me!"

"Nonsense. You loved Daemon and that Wayne boy."

"Because I could not have Loki! I thought he was dead, so I settled! You know how miserable I was! How miserable I still am! Had you not intervened and simply told him where I was, or even tell me where he was, I would have been all right! I would not have sold my soul to the devil, or nearly become a trophy wife to a man whose arch nemesis is a complete psycho!" Serena cried, collapsing to the ground. "Can't you see what I have become? How much I hate myself for my past? My ledger is so bloody, I cannot cleanse it."

"You are a selfish creature," Coyote said, whacking her on the head with his pipe.

"I am your granddaughter! Of course I'm selfish!" Serena hissed, rubbing her head.

Coyote glared at her...before bursting into laughter. "Ah, yes. Yes you are. Come here," he said, opening his frail arms for her. She moved into them and he drew her in close, stroking his nimble fingers through her hair. "Hush, hush. No more tears. You have plans. Planning to do. You must convince the All Father for a chance to speak with his boy. Then you must convince Loki to take you back."

"But he does not want me," Serena whimpered, remembering Loki's words to her.

"Pish posh. He only say that to protect you. From the aliens. He love you still," Coyote said, pushing her away so he could wipe away her tears. "Now think. You are my granddaughter and you must look it. Stand up and twirl. Twirl, twirl!"

Serena stood up and twirled like he said. As she did, her leather catsuit melted away and was replaced by a floor length emerald green gown. The bodice had a sweetheart cut with gold lace trim, and the sleeves of the gown were fitted to her elbows with gold ribbon. Her hair, which had been pulled back, was now down and turquoise gems and feathers were braided into the black curls. Around her neck was a coyote claw necklace. To complete the ensemble was a hooded cloak.

Coyote clapped. "There! Now you are fit the part. Now you go see Odin All Father. Go now," he said, waving his hand at the open air and creating a portal that would bring her to Asgard. "Oh! Before you go, take this..." he said, handing her the book of poems.

"Thank you grandfather..." Serena said, tucking the book away. She kissed his forehead and went through the portal. She was greeted by Heimdall.

"Greetings, Daughter of the Earth. You wish to speak with Odin, my King?" Heimdall said, holding his sword before him.

"Yes, if I may," Serena said.

Heimdall nodded. "Then go and tell the guards that I willingly sent you."

"Thank you," Serena said, bowing to him and heading down the rainbow bridge. It had been sixty-seven years since she was last here in Asgard and the beauty and splendor of the golden city still left her breathless. It seemed like forever until she reached the great castle that honestly reminded her of the pipes to a magnificent organ. Sure enough, there were guards at the gates, but they granted her admittance once she gave them Heimdall's message. One of the guards escorted her to Odin's Throne Room, where she bowed before the king.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Miss Howlett. It has been a while..." Odin said. "To what pleasure do We owe to your visit?"

Serena took in a shaky breath. "All Father, I wish to make audience with that of your son, Loki."

Odin frowned, looking down at this girl. "Loki? I am afraid that he is still imprisoned for his crimes here on Asgard as well as down in Midgard."

Disappointment filled her stomach. "Very well. I thank you for your time and patience," Serena said, about to leave but Odin stopped her.

"I said he was imprisoned. I did not say you cannot have an audience with him. Thor, please bring Miss Howlett to your brother," Odin said.

"Thank you, All Father," Serena said with a small smile.

Thor walked over and offered Serena his arm and they left the Throne Room. "I must say, it is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Howlett. You are quite ravishing, too," he said, offering her a charming smile.

Serena smiled back. "Thank you, Thor Odinson. But your charms will not work on me. I have, and always will, think of you as nothing more than a friend."

Thor chuckled. "Forgive a god for trying. You are quite beautiful and I hope my brother realizes that too. If he is lucky to earn your favor, he will no doubt be the happiest being in these nine realms. And I would be honored to call you sister."

"Yes, but let's not get to ahead of ourselves. I still need to speak with your brother and try to win his favor..." Serena murmured.

Thor laughed. "That will not be hard." Thor grinned when he saw the questioning look on Serena's face. He said nothing and led her down to where Loki was. "Brother! You have a visitor."

Loki sat within his prison cell, chained and muzzled. He looked up with disdain, but his eyes softened when he saw Serena. She had come to see him... but why? He had said such cruel things to her.

Serena frowned, seeing the way Loki was chained and muzzled. She looked at Thor. "Is there any way to remove that muzzle? I wish for him to be able to speak should he wish."

Thor frowned. "I am not sure if that is wise, Miss Howlett..."

Serena smiled gently. "His silver tongue will have no affect on me, Thor. Not even in Asgard. I know more than anyone the power of words if used properly."

Thor contemplated her own words for a moment before walking to his brother and removing the muzzle. He glanced over his shoulder at Serena before removing the cuffs from around Loki's wrists. His feet were still chained though. "I will stand here in the corner. I trust you to hear out Miss Howlett and not harm either of us, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes. "As if I could hurt either of you. Your dear father has stripped me of my powers. For now," he sneered before turning his emerald gaze on the beautiful woman before him. Loki couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She had been cute as a child and he suspected that she would grow to be quite lovely; he had been right. He smirked a bit, noting the familiarity of the clothing she wore now to the last time she was in Asgard. "You have come to see me. Why?"

Serena bit her bottom lip, an act that did not go unnoticed by Loki. "I have come to give you back your book of poetry," she said softly, pulling out the little book.

Loki eyed the book then her. "You cannot give a poem back, let alone a whole book of poems."

Serena smiled shyly, flipping through the pages of the book. "Regardless, I wish to give it back. I know now that you only gave it to me to 'shut me up' as you said."

Loki winced at her words. She had a very good memory it would seem, and she was going to remind him of the day on the helicarrier. "Surely you did not believe me..." he murmured.

"Words are powerful if used correctly. They can either convince someone when you are lying, or they can hurt more than anything in the world. You have taught me that, Loki Laufeyson. So please, accept this book of poems. They are nothing but lies," Serena said, holding out the book to him.

Loki didn't take it. He was staring at Serena with wide eyes. "You are a cruel temptress with a silver tongue..." he whispered.

"I am not the one in this room who had proudly acknowledged having the possession of a silver tongue," Serena retorted, looking up at him.

"Why?" Loki asked through the lump in his throat.

"Why what?"

"Why have you come to torment me so?" he asked, his resolve slowly crumbling. He did not care that Thor was witnessing this beautiful mercenary destroying his brother by ripping at his heartstrings...

"Torment you? Why would I wish to torment you? I am nothing but a mewling quim, afterall..." Serena choked down her own emotions. He had hurt her greatly with his words and she wanted him to know. She needed this to happen so that he could understand. So that they could move on.

"Oh my Lady...you are not a mewling quim. Or anything else I said to you that day," Loki said, tears falling down his cheeks. "Surely you understand why I said all of those harsh things to you. Surely you must know that I only wished to protect you."

"By insulting me in the worse way possible? Do you not understand that I regret the mistakes of my past? Have I not repented for my sins, or are you so cruel as to have hurt me further?"

Loki stepped towards her, but she stepped back. Oh Asgard, how it hurt to see the pain in her eyes! "Oh, sweet lady. Please forgive me!" he said, falling to his knees before her. "My sweet, sweet lady. I do not think those harsh things about you. I only wished to protect you from my unhappiness. I have suffered as much as you. Please understand that I only said those things to push you away. To protect you from those who used me so ill for their own gain. There is a burning inside my soul that could have harmed you."

Serena was brought to tears at the sight of this god before her on his knees. She slowly stepped closer to him. "I am sorry that you are unhappy. Burning, as you say. I hope I have done nothing to cause it," she whispered.

"Nothing? My Lady, you are full of causes," Loki started, getting up from his knees and stepping closer to her, noting how she did not step away. He slowly reached up with a trembling hand and caressed her hair first. "Your hair... your eyes... your lips... All are causes of my desire, my sweet, beautiful princess..." he whispered. "I have tried to run from the fire that still burns me. But when I look around, there the fire still is. You are that fire, my sweet lady. I burn with desire of you. For you. To be with you always. You are, and always have been, my sweet princess..." Loki whispered as he gently cupped her chin, causing her to blush and gasp. With the gentlest of smiles, he kissed her softly on her pouting lips. Oh Asgard, they were softer than silk and sweeter than any wine.

Thor smiled to himself and slowly stepped out of the cell to go and speak with Odin about Loki's sentencing, leaving the two alone.

Serena kissed Loki back with much eagerness, basking in the knowledge that her sweet prince had never vanished. That he had been buried deep below the pain and anguish Loki had dealt with for so long. Just as his little princess was buried deep beneath her anguish and self-hatred.

"I have missed you terribly, my sweet lady," Loki said the moment he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Each day I have spent without you has been torture for me," he whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

Serena smiled, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she looked up at him. "I have missed you more than you can possibly ever know. I never wish to be parted for you ever again..." she whispered.

"Nor I from you. But I am still a prisoner. As long as I am imprisoned, I cannot provide for you like I want," Loki murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Which is why I am here to reconsider your punishment," Odin spoke, standing outside of the cell with Thor beside him. "I am willing to release you from your shackles and this cell, but you will remain under house arrest for the next month. After than month is over, your powers will be returned to you and you must stay here in Asgard until those in Midgard are ready to allow you entry back into their realm. Miss Howlett, therefore, is more than welcome to Asgard anytime and for as long as she wants."

Loki nodded. "Thank you...Father."

Serena smiled. "Thank you for your generosity and hospitality, All Father," she said.

"I should be the one thanking you," Odin said. With a wave of his hand, the shackles around Loki's feet were gone. Odin then left with Thor, leaving the two down there.

Loki looked at his hands and feet before scooping Serena up bridal style in his arms and carrying her out of the cell and up to his chambers. "We have much to talk about and much to do," Loki said with a charming smile to her. He reached his chambers and pushed the door open with his foot and closing it behind them. His room was large and dimly lit by candles that flickered on by themselves, revealing tall walls decorated in black, gold, and green fabrics. Large bookcases lined the west wall with a long sofa laid out in the middle of them. On the opposite wall was a large desk where parchment and quills were placed neatly on the surface. A door leading to the bath chamber was also on the eastern wall, as well as a wardrobe by the door and a closet. In the middle of the room, however, was a large canopy bed in which Loki placed his love down on the silken sheets and throw pillows. The sight of her laid back with her dark curls sprayed over the pillows aroused him greatly and he found himself claiming her lips in such a passionate kiss that it left them both breathless.

"I have longed to place you on my bed as you are and kiss you like so," Loki murmured, stroking her cheek until he caused her to shiver. "And to do that," he grinned, but his grin disappeared when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why do you cry?"

"Because I feel so unworthy of you right now... I am not a virgin and I so wish that I was so that you may be my first..." Serena admitted.

Loki leaned down and kissed away her tears. "My Lady, I do not care whether or not you are a maiden. My only wish now is to treat you like the goddess you are, and if I happen to please you better than those before me, then that will just be the sprinkles on the cake," he teased gently. "Now no more tears," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. He left kisses all along her flesh before slipping a hand under her and lifting her up into another kiss as he unlaced the back of her gown. When he was finished, he pulled it off and breathed in deep, seeing just how beautiful she was in the flesh.

"Perfection..." he murmured, leaning down to plant kisses all along her exposed breasts, drinking in the sweet sounds she made. She was so gorgeous and he would claim her as his now and forever.

Serena felt like her skin was on fire. Loki's kisses were the sweetest of poisons to her veins and she could not get enough of them - or him for that matter. She gasped in particular as he bit down on a taut nipple, causing her to arch off the mattress slightly.

Loki paid close attention to her ample breasts for a while longer until one hand slowly caressed down her sides and parted her legs. He felt for her sex and groaned at how wet she was already. He lifted his lips from her breasts to ask her one simple question: "May I claim you?"

Serena nodded, gasping as his long fingers stroked her wet walls, teasing her flesh. Her eyes closed and she shuddered as he inserted two fingers within her, exploring inside of her. Her breathed hitched as he started thrusted his fingers inside of her. "L-Loki," she breathed, her eyes fluttering open. She reached down and helped ease him out of his clothing, trying her hardest to concentrate on the task as he pleasured her with his nimble fingers. She moaned in particular when he found her sweet spot and stroked it relentlessly, quickly bringing her to her climax. Before she could release though, he withdrew his fingers, leaving her crying out for her release. Her cry turned into a long moan as he hilted himself deep inside of her.

Loki groaned. She was so blessedly tight and warm around his erect member. He wanted to enjoy that heat even more and so he let go of his Asgardian form and let his Jotun blood run freely. He watched with pleasure as his sweet princess shivered and moaned at his coldness. With a smile, he started thrusting in and out of her, leaning down to capture her lips hungrily. A quick rhythm was established between the two and went on for a while, their moans filling the air until Loki needed more. Hitching one of her legs over his shoulder, he thrusted deeper inside of her, causing the sweetest of sounds to escape from her. Oh Asgard, her sweet voice was intoxicating to his ears! "S-Serena," he breathed, his pace quickening as he felt his climax building up.

Serena's own climax was building as well. Loki was deep within her, deeper than she ever felt before. It was blessedly amazing and she wanted him in deeper. She swung her other leg over his shoulder and groaned loudly as he went into her. "O-Oh! L-Loki!" she moaned, clutching at the sheets as his pace quickened even more. "D-Don't stop!" she begged him. Loki's bucked wildly inside of her until they both cried out to each other, each releasing at the same time. His hot seed spilled violently inside of her as her walls clenched tightly around him.

When they were both spent and breathing heavily, Loki slowly pulled out of her and rolled over so he was beside her. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. His fingers carded through her hair and he kissed her hair softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you."


End file.
